Skull de Mort: Stuntman, Arcobaleno, Wizard!
by Love-is-Cyanide
Summary: After the second Wizarding War, Harry fled the wizarding world, leaving behind his name, and becoming someone new. He joined the stunt scene, and eventually became an Arcobaleno. Everything was fine. Until it all came crashing down around him. Warnings: MOD!Harry, AU HP5. Written with permission from Araciel, inspired by "Sunny April".
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: KHR and HP do not belong to me. This story was inspired by Araciel's story "Sunny April", and has been written with their permission.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He'd finally done it. The Second Blood War, which had torn the Wizarding World apart and almost completely annihilated it (only 2% of mages surviving), had finally ended. As he looked around the battlefield (the area surrounding the Black Lake at Hogwarts, oddly enough, he saw all that remained of the mages:

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Mr. Lovegood

Mrs. Malfoy

And half of the DA.

This handful of people was looking at him, staring. Slack jaws, admiration in their eyes, shock and exhilaration battling for dominance on the faces around him. Seeing the survivors, Harry knew that he would have to leave. Quickly. And so he did.

* * *

It had taken a couple of months, but eventually, Harry found the stronghold the Goblins had retreated to at the beginning of the War. Once there, he requested that one of the Goblin ritualists perform a permanent appearance changing ritual on him. He wanted to leave the Wizarding World- what was left of it anyway- and he needed to be a new person to do that. It took several promises on his life, honour, and his family's honour that he would indeed leave the Wizarding World as soon as the ritual was finished before they agreed. They set the date of the ritual for one week later, giving Harry time to sort out who he wanted to be before he left.

The week passed quickly, but that wasn't surprising given how much he had to do. There were school records to fake, identity papers to organise with his son-to-be face, medical files to fake, and he had to come up with a new name, which was probably the hardest bit. It took some thinking, but, he eventually chose Skull de Mort, as a hat-tip to Death, of whom he was the Master of now. During this week, he also learnt that Death "Don't call me Morty!" didn't like having a Master, and as revenge, decided that Harry wasn't allowed to die. Ever. This seriously sucked in Harry's mind. It was the one thing that he never wanted.

The ritual went perfectly. In went Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort, with messy black hair and bright green eyes, and out went Skull de Mort, with purple hair and vivid violet eyes.

* * *

True to his word, Harry, or as he was now, Skull, had immediately left the Wizarding world, but now he had another problem. He couldn't stay in England or Great Britain at all for that matter. He needed to leave. Badly. He had tried having a quiet life in Sussex, like he had always wanted, but found himself going stir-crazy after 2 weeks. He just couldn't live without the trill he had come to know during the war. So, he had taken up stunt bike-riding. Since he was the Master of Death, he could pull off the more dangerous stunts; ones which even experienced riders would cringe at, earning himself the moniker "The Immortal Skull".

* * *

In the four years since the War, Skull still hadn't completely gotten over it. He had seen numerous psychiatrists, psychologists and therapists, and they all led to one conclusion.

"You've got severe PTSD, acute gymnophibia, and mild aphephobia. You also suffer from chronic nightmares. Here, have some pills."

The therapists never believed him when he told them that the nightmares were actually memories. Horrible ones from his time as Voldemort's prisoner with Hermione, Ron and Luna. That had been a long five months. The Death Eaters were surprisingly varied with their torture methods. They were raped, mind-raped, whipped, cut, set on fire, had all of their bones broken, fixed with skelegrow and broken again, and forced to watch each other as they were tortured. At the end of five months, Skull was the only one alive, and he eventually managed to escape by playing dead, and as Voldemort carried him out for everyone to see, he rolled out of the arms, stole Voldemort's want, and cast an _Avada Kedavra_, killing him instantly. However, as a result of his time in captivity, he had developed severe fears of being seen naked, and of touch- particularly from men.

It had been a long road, the last four years, but now his fears were only mild, usually triggered by surprise grabs, and the PTSD had calmed down to the occasional flashback and infrequent nightmare.

Even still, Skull found he had fewer nightmares when he wasn't in the UK, so he arranged to leave. He had two countries in mind- Japan, or Italy. Eventually, he settled on Italy- the language was prettier to listen to.

Even though Skull had given up on the Wizarding World, he still used his magic. He had to, otherwise he risked it going crazy and demolishing everything around him. His magic was too used to being used in large amounts every day to not be used at all. It didn't help that becoming the Master of Death had resulted in a massive power burst either.

* * *

When Skull first started having dreams of him sitting in a room surrounded by 6 other people, he didn't think anything of it. That was until he realised that he kept having the dreams, the same one, over and over. Soon, he was able to start discerning more details, such as looks. One man had curly sideburns and wore a fedora with an orange stripe at the base. Another had green hair and glasses. There was an Asian, tall, probably a martial artist, judging by his posture. There was a person whom he _thinks_ is a boy, who had their face covered, and was counting a wad of money. One of the ladies was pregnant, and had a kind face. She also wore a really large, puffy hat. The other lady was obviously military. She had blue hair and reddish-brown eyes. No one was talking to each other, except the lady with the Kind face. She was walking around offering biscuits to everyone '_Like a mother would_' he thought wistfully.

After about a month of having these strange dreams, Skull received a letter in his mail.

_Greetings_

_Go to Café de la Rosa on the 1__st__ of October. Say you have a booking under "Checkers" when you arrive. Sit down at the table you are shown._

_You will find out more then._

_-Iron Hat_

* * *

While Skull had been freaked out by the note, he still did as it told. His curiosity –that damnable curiosity- had been sparked. When he arrived, he was led to a private room, sealed off, with 6 others already in there. _The six people from his dreams._ When he entered the room, everyone glanced up at him, and returned to what they were doing. Feeling somewhat indignant at the blatant dismissal, he walked over to the only empty chair in the room and sat down, studying everyone as he did so. Now that they were in front of him, instead of in dreams, he was able to see more.

The man with the fedora and sideburns had a chameleon, and smelt of coffee, blood, and gun powder. His eyes were shaded, but he was giving off an aura that basically screamed "_Come near me and I'll kill you._"

The man with glasses had messy green hair, sticking up almost as if he had been shocked by electricity. He wore a lab coat –white- and was typing away at a laptop. He smelt like chemicals, burnt gas and antiseptic.

The Asian had a calming aura around him '_obviously a peacekeeper_' and had his hair tied back in a long, thin plait. His eyes were black, and were almost expressive in the way that they shined.

The person counting the money, however, made him uneasy. His aura felt like a mages'. It didn't help that the person, who is obviously a man now that he had a closer look, had his face covered by a hood, and his clothes looking similar to Wizarding robes.

The lady with the puffy hat was smiling happily, almost beaming. She had a kind face, and her aura encouraged all who could feel it to tell her their problems. '_She seems like a mother._' However, under all the nice happy bubbliness, she had a hard edge that said "_Do not mess with me. I can chop off your dick if you do._"

The last lady had a stiff posture, and sharp brownish-red eyes which were taking in every tiny detail of the room.

Once he finally sat down (he had been walking slowly), the motherly lady clapped her hands together.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves? We obviously received the same note, so we must be here for the same thing. I'll go first.

"My name is Luce, and I'm the boss of the Giglio-Nero famiglia. I'm pregnant with, hopefully, a daughter, and I sometimes have weird dreams of things before they happen."

That last statement made Skull stiffen. '_Is she a Seer? Is she like Luna?_'

She turned to the person next to her, which was the Asian martial artist, who took a deep breath.

"Nihao. My name is Fon. I've a pet monkey named Lichi. I practise martial arts, my favourite one being Kung Fu."

"My name is Viper. I study illusions. You'll have to pay me if you want more information."

"I'm Verde. My I.Q. is 195. I believe everything on this Earth is a test-subject, willing or not. Knowing, or not."

'_He's like Hermione. She loved studying, and towards the time before we were captured, she started experimenting with muggle science. I think she mentioned meeting and chatting with a Verde at one point. She was really keen on him too. Shit, is this THAT Verde?!'_

"My name is Lal Mirch. I work for COMSUBIN."

'_She's not very talkative._'

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn. I'm the world's greatest hit man. I have a pet chameleon named Leon that can change forms. I won't tell you anymore."

Now everyone was looking at Skull. He felt like panicking when he realised that he was in the presence of Mafiosi, an illusionist, and a dead best friends' study-buddy. He took a deep breath to steady his racing heart.

"H-H-Hi. My name is Skull de Mort, but I'm also known as the Immortal Skull. I'm a stunt bike rider, and have been doing stunts for 6 years now. I'm mildly aphephobic, so please don't suddenly touch me."

"Tch. You're pathetic, so I'm making you the Lackey. Go get me an espresso, Lackey!"

"I'll have strawberry milk."

"I'll have Oolong tea, if you don't mind."

"I'll have a sports drink."

"O-o-o-oi! I'm not a Lackey! Get it yourself!"

"Hm? Are you back-chatting me, Lackey?" As Reborn was speaking, his chameleon crept onto his hand, and transformed into a gun in bright flash of multi-coloured light. Skull paled, thinking Reborn had a connection to the Wizarding world, what with him having a magical animal.

Seeing the new-found Lackey pale, Reborn smirked.

"Go get our drinks, Lackey. I won't tell you again, I'll just shoot next time."

"HIIEEE! I'll go! I'll go!"

* * *

Several months have passed since that meeting, and during those months, the 7 adults had been having dreams about a mountain top. Reborn managed to determine the date (4th of April) and they all arranged to meet at the base of the mountain then. It took almost the whole day to get to the top, and when they did, they found what looked like a circle carved into the rock. Skull looked around, taking in the view, when he noticed something carved into the floor of the circle, and immediately started panicking, which everyone noticed, but didn't know the reason for. They just thought he might be pathetic (except Luce). Everyone entered the circle, which was the only place to stand, and suddenly, there was a really bright light. When the light faded away, Skull looked around, and finally, down at himself, checking if he was okay.

'_What the fuck am I mixed up in now. I thought I was done with magic when I left the wizarding world! FUCK! Why do I look like a freaking two-year-old! CRAP! How am I gonna do stunt riding now? HOLY MOTHERFUCKING COW! Who's the extra guy standing with Lal?! Wait a minute… What's with these pacifiers? And why is mine purple? I mean, don't get me wrong, BUT WHY IN THE NAME OF MORTY'S TWIN SISTER AM I A FUCKING BABY!'_

Everyone stopped checking themselves out and looked at him.

"Who's Morty? And why are you swearing on their other sister?"

Crap. He'd said the last bit out loud.

"U-u-u-um, well, y-y-y-you s-see, erm, M-m-m-Morty is my nickname for a friend who really hates me at the moment, for something that is ultimately his fault. He has a couple of sisters. The one I was swearing on is [Life]. This is just the sort of thing she would do. U-u-u-um, yeah, that's right."

"Hehehehehe! Isn't this wonderful? What do you think of the bodies? Feel good, right? Oh? Can't speak?"

Pouting, the new arrival turned to face Skull, and started speaking again, but this time, in English.

"**What's wrong, Skull? This could be a new chance for you! Being one of the Arcobaleno means that you're completely unrecognisable as who you used to-**"

"**Shut up Aevus. Why did you do this to us? Wait. Did you say Arcobaleno? As in, **_**the **_**Arcobaleno?! The seven strongest babies in the world?! What happened to the previous seven?**"

Skull knew a little bit about the Arcobaleno. Not much though. Just that they were seven babies, all identified by a pacifier that hung around their neck, and that they had massive potential to do wandless magic, if they were already magic-inclined. Hermione had researched them because they would have been great allies to have during the War.

'_Don't think about that time. That is in the past. Hermione is dead. Everyone is dead. Forget about them._'

"OI! Who're you?! Where did you come from? Why're we babies? And stop speaking English! We can still understand you, kora!"

Oh, it was the new guy.

"Well, this is surprising. I've never had someone try to take the curse for another before… I think I'll allow this. It might be interesting. I'm Aevus, but you can call me Checkerface. I came from the Earth. You're babies because I want you to be. And I know you can speak English, I'm just trying to break-down some barriers between you guys, starting with ickle-Skull here."

* * *

What followed this meeting was lots of swearing, yelling, shooting (Reborn), tap-tap-tapping (Verde), and money counting (Viper). Eventually, everyone went their separate ways, staying away from each other unless they were needed.

The years passed. During these years, Skull learned to be scared of Reborn, wary of Viper, cautious of Verde, and admire Luce like a mother.

Though he tried to avoid it, Skull did eventually get roped into the mafia, working for the Carcassa Famiglia. He put it off for as long as possible, but his money started running low.

Reborn joined the Vongola, Colonello went back to COMSUBIN, Viper "My name is Mammon now." joined the Varia, Fon went back to China, Verde disappeared, Lal joined CEDEF, and Luce went back to her famiglia.

They met each other occasionally, usually when Reborn wanted help 'tutoring' a student.

And it stayed like that, everyone content, living their lives as best as they can.

Until that day. The day when it all came crashing down.


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 1:

It had been twenty years. Twenty long, stressed filled years since Skull had become an Arcobaleno. Twenty years of pain from being hurt by Reborn, of being the Lackey, of being reminded of Hermione, and twenty years of living with the fear that, one day, he would have to become Harry Potter once more.

In those twenty years, Skull had a couple of close shaves, mostly with Verde and Reborn, where he almost revealed his past. However, they seemed to have forgotten what happened on that day when they were cursed, or at least, the conversation between himself and Aevus.

'_Stupid Aevus. I was finally able to be happy, and then he bends over for Fate like a fucking whore. He knows, he __**knows**__ Fate and I don't get along, and yet, he still follows along with her like a lost puppy whenever it comes to me! It's sickening!_'

He'd also moved to Japan in an attempt to leave the Carcassa Famiglia '_They don't deserve me anyway._' At first, he struggled a little bit with the language barrier, but he quickly got the hang of it with the help of magic.

So far, most of the close shaves with Verde and Reborn have been them overhearing something that they shouldn't of, such as "What would Hermione do now?" There would be mixed reactions with that statement; Reborn would shrug it off as something unimportant, while Verde would pause whatever he was doing, and wonder if the Hermione mentioned was the same one he sued to talk with. He'd liked her, she was able to keep up with him in conversations, and gave him new ideas to play with when he needed a break from whatever he was doing. He hadn't heard from her in a while now. '_I wonder how that war of hers went. Did her side come out victorious?_'

Although Reborn would shrug off these little things as unimportant, he still stored them away at the back of his head. Everything that he knew about Skull was already public knowledge, and the cowardly cloud Arcobaleno was surprisingly tight-lipped against his subtle questions to before he appeared on the stunt scene. His (Skull's) files were all perfect, _too perfect_, except for one major discrepancy: They all appeared in the databases 11 years ago. It was well hidden to almost everyone, but Reborn was the world's best hitman for nothing. He knew how to hack, needed to if he was to find certain people. It was the fact that the records only appeared 11 years ago that spiked Reborn's interest. Skull had obviously fled from something, why else would you change your identity, and Reborn wanted to know what that was.

~~~OOO~~~

After the Vongola came back from their trip to the future, causing an earthquake and bringing all sorts of memories with them, Skull had broken down, and hid himself away from everyone but Yuni.

The memories had brought his aphephobia and nightmares back, and now-a-days he couldn't sleep, the nightmares were that bad. They weren't even of the future, when he was killed. No, they were from the War. Every night, he would relive his worst memories, ones where he saw Hermione and Luna raped by Lucius Malfoy, Ronald having his eyes cut out by Bellatrix, himself having his teeth viciously wrenched from his mouth by summoning charms, courtesy of Avery, Mulciber and Nott, all of the Weasley children dead on the Hogwarts grounds, and other horrific things. Only Luce, Aria, and later on, Yuni, knew about these nightmares, because they were the only ones that he trusted. But, he still never told them his secret. That one he would take to the grave if he had anything to say about it.

~~~OOO~~~

Everyone was celebrating. They were drinking, eating, talking, laughing, all things that happy people do. Even Skull was happy for once. They were at a wedding, Lal and Colonello's, to be exact, and everyone was saying how it was "About time they got together". The wedding had been beautiful. Lal had been wearing a gorgeous white dress that flowed silkily from the hips down, clutching a small bouquet in front, smiling brighter than the sun, and blushing just as hard. Colonello had been wearing a black tuxedo with a blue strap around his waist, also smiling brighter than the sun. It had been a magical sight, seeing the two Arcobaleno up on the dais, that is, until Colonello said something, no one was quite sure what, and Lal grabbed his ear, pulled it to her mouth, and started screaming into it. Everyone had burst out laughing at that, and kept laughing until they couldn't breathe. The rest of the wedding had been quieter, but still fun.

At the reception, everyone who had been at the wedding (The Vongola, CEDEF, Vongola's allies, The Giglio-Nero, and the Arcobaleno) watched as Lal cut the cake, giving a slice to Colonello, who promptly smushed it all over her face. The look on her face, as well as the chasing afterwards, once again had everyone laughing until they had to sit down, or fall over. Everything was going great. Until one of the people guarding the door to the reception room came running over to Lal, who was right next to Skull, and started whispering in her ear.

Skull could only hear a few words, but what he did hear had him paling considerably.

"_Blonde, female… see Harry Potter… Malfoy…_"

He was about to say more, when the door slammed open, and a tall, blonde-haired woman walked into the middle of the room, stopped, looked around, and screamed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN 2 MINUTES, I'LL START KILLING EVERYONE! YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT, WOULD YOU HARRY? MORE PEOPLE DYING FOR YOU? YOU KNOW I WILL! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY HUSBAND, MY SON, MY SISTER, MY FAMILY! I WILL MURDER YOU, AND AVENGE THEM!"

Skull wasn't the only one who jumped at the sudden yelling, but he was the only one to pale even further at what she said. He knew she was serious, especially when she pulled out her wand, and pointed it. He saw who it was aimed at. Yuni. Enraged, he stepped forward.

"What the fuck do you want _Malfoy_? You can't kill me, nobody can! I'm the Immortal Skull! I'm Harry Potter, the Master of fucking Death! Do you know what that means, bitch? It means that Morty isn't gonna accept my soul into his realm! Don't believe me? Try it! Try it you inbred bitch!"

Everyone stared at him in shock. He'd never said anything like that before. It was as if he was a different person. Was it just the lighting, or did his hair look black just then? And did his eyes just turn green? Everyone was spooked.

Narcissa was the first to recover, and quickly fired off a _bombarda_ at him. He didn't deserve the peaceful death Avada Kedavra gave its victims. She needed him to feel the pain her family had felt, _she still felt_. When he ducked the angry red spell, also forcing those down around with his magic, everyone watched as the light hit a wall, _and it exploded_! What was going on?

Reborn was curious about what was happening. This lady was obviously someone who had known Skull- no, Harry Potter- and he would have to investigate her later, but at the moment, she had just attacked _his_ Lackey, and no one gets to mess with his Lackey but him, and the other Arcobaleno, but him mostly. This bitch had also threatened Yuni. He'd have to interrogate Skull for the information, this bitch was dead.

While Reborn had been thinking, and growing steadily angrier, Skull had jumped up again, summoned his wand, lengthened it into a staff (it was more comfortable to use that way), and attacked her, his mind screaming at him "_Kill the bitch, kill her before she kills anyone!_"

His appearance changed as he ran. When he got the ritual done, the Goblins had failed to tell him until afterwards that his appearance would revert to its original if he ever met someone who had survived the War. The little bastards had been smirking when they said it to him too. He'd just shrugged it off, he wasn't planning on meeting anyone from the War anyway. Now though, he had met Narcissa, the only remaining Malfoy, _a survivor from the War_, and his appearance had changed back. Purple hair became inky black, so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it. His violet eyes became their startling _Avada Kedavra_ green, and began glowing with power that he finally released from its hold where it had been trapped for the last 30 odd years. There was so much magic escaping into the air around him that it was also amplifying everything he did. He was running quicker, seeing clearer, and casting stronger spells.

What followed this outburst couldn't even be called a duel, or a fight. Before Narcissa had managed to get a single spell out, Skull had sent to bone-breakers and a cruciatus at her. The bone-breakers hit her right arm, and left leg. The only reason she wasn't hit with the cruciatus was that her body collapsed under her. Skull slowed his run to a calm, terrifying walk that had everyone staring at him in shock, again. Instead of the cowardly baby that always wore a full-body padded leather bike suit, was a strong, imposing baby wearing what looked like robes, which only enhanced the image of him being powerful.

"Narcissa Malfoy. I should've made sure you died with your family you bitch. How dare you come after me, and threaten my family! I should kill you right now. But no, if I do, I won't be able to make sure that you feel the pain your family put me through, _death eater_. I won't be able to get revenge for Hermione Granger. Do you remember her? Brown, bushy hair, intelligent, _muggle-born_? You chopped her into pieces when she wouldn't tell you what our plans were. Do you remember now? No? What about Luna Lovegood? Blonde haired, known as a latent Seer? You destroyed her mind trying to get her to make prophecies for your Lord. So what should I do to you? Chop you into pieces like Hermione, or destroy your mind, like Luna? It's a tough choice, but I don't see why I have to choose. I'll just do both!"

He aimed his staff, but before he could do anything, Reborn and Verde blocked him. Reborn had been shocked when Skull had started talking, his English had a strong but elegant lilt to it that made him seem almost aristocratic. His eyes had also taken on a crazy glint, like he wasn't in his right mind anymore. He knew he had to stop Skull when he heard those last words. Verde had been watching what was happening, taking notes on his computer, until Skull had mentioned Hermione Granger. His Hermione. Well, he knew what had happened to her now, why she hadn't contacted him. When he heard those last words though, his inside went cold. He knew he couldn't allow Skull to kill this cretin just yet. He needed more information!

Skull was pissed. These two people, the two who always knocked him down, never helping him up afterwards, had just gotten in his way! He needed them to move, so he could finally kill the last of the Death Eaters. He needed to avenge Hermione, Luna, the DA, his friends, the Weasleys, everyone! Didn't they understand that? He _needed_ this.

"Move."

"No, Lackey. You don't order me around. Snap out of it. You don't get to kill this woman here. I will deal with her."

"No, Potter. I need more information. And you will be talking to us later about this. I want to know what happened to Hermione."

"Hahahahaha. You want to know what happened to 'Mione? You can't handle what happened to her, Verry! And I don't think I will talk to you about this! It would blow your mind, what's happening here! Just let me kill this bitch, and then we can go our separate ways again."

"…No."

"Fuck you. I'll just have to move you then."

He waved his staff, and Reborn and Skull flew to the sides, leaving him with a clear view of Narcissa in the process of crawling away, having realised that she had just pissed off Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Vanquished. She was confused as well, though. Why did Potter look like a baby. And why were there 2 other babies blocking him? It was bizarre.

Oh crap, they've been moved to the side, and Potter looks like he's snapped.

'_Why, oh why did I come here._'

"_Crucio_"

Pain. White hot, intense pain was all Narcissa could feel. Pain so intense that she couldn't scream. She didn't know how long it lasted, but the next thing she knew, was nothing.

~~~OOO~~~

Everyone had frozen when Skull made Reborn and Verde go to the sides of the room, and been horrified tremendously when whatever Skull did caused the blonde woman to feel intense pain. No one knew how to react. They'd never seen Skull like this. Sure, he'd acted arrogantly, but no one had believed him, they'd just brushed him off like he was a particularly annoying child. They'd never imagined he could actually do something like this!

Thinking quickly, Fon delivered a jab to the pressure points in the neck, causing Skull to collapse unconscious.

The reception ended then. The mood was ruined, and no one saw the point in staying. Once all of the guests except the Arcobaleno had gone, Viper "_Its Mammon now, damnit!_" created a chair from illusions, complete with shackles, and Reborn put Skull in the chair, doing up the shackles to prevent Skull being able to go on a rampage as he might do, they weren't taking any chances. Verde, seeing an opportunity to test out his new truth serum, forced it down Skull's throat, then slapped his cheeks until he woke up. While Verde was busy, the other Arcobaleno had decided that Reborn would do the interrogating as he was more likely to get the answers due to being such a fearsome character that, if the serum didn't work, he could scare the answers out of him.

"Shhh! He's waking up!"

It was true. Skull had woken up, and started rambling all sorts of nonsensical things.

"Urgh. I feel like I went for 5 rounds with Grawp, rode a hippogriff, and had someone does me with Veritaserum. Crap, I'm tied down. This is bad. This is very very bad. Am I back in the Ministry of Magic? Why would I be here? I only ended a War. Not my fault there was so many people on the other side. Fuck, I've been dosed with a truth potion, but not as potent as Veritaserum. I'm rambling. Ne, Reborn! You look angry! Is it because that bitch is just a shell now? She only experienced a fraction of what my friends and I had to go through at the hands of her friends and family. My friends… Hermione, Ron, Luna, I'm sorry! I tried! I tried to move on! I tried to leave it behind! Become a new person! I was good, wasn't I? I didn't kill anyone anymore! I tried to do the right thing! But then Aevus had to drag me into this! That fucking son a titan! He's just as bad as Fatum when it comes to meddling with my life! He hears that Mortem decided I can't die, and turns off my body clock so I'm stuck with the body of a fucking 17 year old for the rest of my life, then changes his mind and puts me in the next group of "World's strongest" to be turned into fucking toddlers until we either die or a stronger person comes along to replace us! I was finally happy with my life! The nightmares were going away, I wasn't seeing dead bodies every single fucking time I fucking shut my eyes. I finally had a chance to be normal! I'd never been normal before! But I got be! I wasn't "Harry Potter; the Boy who lived" or Harry Potter; The chosen one"! I was Skull de Mort, a stuntman, there wasn't any pressure on me to end a war, or to kill anyone! Do you know how it feels, to know that, just when I finally had what I wanted, Fatum decides that I wasn't done being her bitch, and conspires with all of the others to get me dragged into some other mess that always ends in tears! And then I met the other ones destined to be babies! Verde, whom Hermione had mentioned, always blushing while she did so! Viper, who always had me worried that he would recognise me! Reborn, who acted like my cousin with his constant bullying! It was like being back at the Dursleys' house! Always living in fear! And then I met Yuni! My little sister! She reminded me of all of the people who were innocent in that stupid Blood War! The people I couldn't save. I thought that, maybe, if I could protect her like I couldn't everyone else, I might be able to bear the weight better! And it did! Then she died, because of Byakuran! And I broke! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!"

At the end of the tirade, everyone was crying, or at least had tears in their eyes, even Reborn. They'd learnt a lot from the ramblings, even if they didn't understand half of it. They turned to Yuni, silently asking what to do.

"Question him. You need to know this."

Reborn nodded, and walked over to Skull-Harry-Whoever he is.

"What is your name?"

"Harry, no wait, Skull, no, Harry, no, Skull. Yeah, call me Skull, I'm not Harry Potter anymore."

"Who was that woman?"

"Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy, Mother to Draco Malfoy, and a right royal bitch. Glad she's a veggie now. She can understand what Nev's parents went through for 15 years before Nev killed them in kindness."

"What war were you in?"

"The Wizarding World's Second Blood War. Oh, hello Triangle, what are you doing here? I thought you were running the Vendice and Vendicare?"

Everyone turned to where Skull was looking. Sitting there, in his entire immortal baby bodied glory, was Bermuda "Triangle" von Vickenstein.

"Good evening Magister Mortis. Trying out a new kink?" That shocked everyone. Did Bermuda just crack a sexually orientated funny?

"You would know, wouldn't you? Why are you here Triangle? Run out of prisoners?"

"No, I've not run out of prisoners, Lord Potter-Black. I'm here because, if you break the statue of secrecy, I can finally imprison you. Do you know how frustrating it is? I tried to arrest you for attempted genocide, but I was rejected. When I found out why, I was furious! Why weren't you arrested. You murdered roughly 90 000 people _in a week_! How did you get away with it! I knew right then that I had to imprison you. Imagine my delight when I found out that you were just about the break one of the most important rules to the magical society? I was so-"

"Um, Triangle, I don't need to be reminded of how many I killed. But you just broke the Statue of secrecy by mentioning that society in front of muggles who had no links to it except possible Viper, depending on who he is."

"Crap. Well, that failed. Toodles, soldier boy!"

"Fuck you Tut! I swear, next time I see you, you're gonna be in that tomb of yours!"

"Yeah, yeah. Gotta go now." And he disappeared into his night flame portal.

"Skull, did you really kill 90 000 people in a week? And what's the society you and Bermuda were talking about?"

"Actually, it was 5 days. And that society is the fucking Wizarding world, which was reduced to probably 50 people at the most when I left."

Everyone was horrified. The weakest of them had almost murdered an entire population, in a _week_, and got away with it.

Verde stood up to ask a question.

"What happened to Hermione Granger?"

"Her-Hermione? You want to know what happened to Hermione? What didn't happen to her?! She was raped, burnt, cut up, had her bones broken, healed, broken again, healed, and broken again, her mind was raped, her fingers were cut off one by one, then her toes, hands and feet, arms and legs, anywhere there was a joint, it was cut off. She had words carved into her as well. When she finally died, they put her body back together so that they could use it in a ritual that would make into, essentially, a zombie slave, but I killed them before they could start the ritual."

The questioning continued for several hours, and at the end, everyone was ready to sleep where they were standing, or sitting in Skull's case. No one knew what to think about Skull anymore. They now knew how he became immortal, eventually worked out who the people with the weird names were. They all knew that they couldn't treat Skull like they used to anymore, if only because they now knew so much more about him.

It was a sad ending to what was supposed to be a joyful day, but everyone went home feeling a bit closer to Skull, now that the main barrier, that they hadn't even realised was there, was gone.


End file.
